


The Sword of the Valkyrie

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Heir and the Wolf [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Waverly Earp, Badass Wynonna Earp, F/F, Girl Penis Maya (OFC), Girl Penis Nicole Haught, Gunslinger Waverly Earp, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protective Wynonna Earp, Smut, Vampires, Waverly Earp is the Heir, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Werewolf Wynonna Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Time has changed, Nicole is dead, Wynonna is a vampire and life will never be the same again, Can Waverly and Maya handle the changes to time when the demon is slain?Everything will change forever as Wynonna's Vampire curse replaces her werewolf curse and so does Maya's and monsters follow them back to the original timeline, can everyone survive the onslaught of the fresh horrors to come or will Waverly fall to the nightmares plaguing her and Can Nicole save her before it's too late.





	1. Broken Women

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited final part to the series is now up and running.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The rules have changed:

No peacemaker, no Nicole, no Wynonna, no longer pregnant and Maya’s children no longer existed; the newest enemy had ruined Waverly’s and Maya’s lives forever and in doing so he changed the rules, now Waverly and Maya were going to make him pay for his actions but first they needed to know what he did and how he did it.

Waverly returned from the now boarded up black badge office where her books about the old myths and legends in hopes for to figure out what the hell they were dealing with whilst Maya was a broken wreck, sitting in the corner with Fiona’s teddy bear clutched in her hands, she was consumed by the hunger for revenge and Waverly wanted to give it to her… more than ever.

After 2 days and nights of searching Waverly found what she was looking for, a book about the fiery demon known as Tartarus but not to be confused by the Greek myth ‘Tartarus’ this one was a pure blood demon and had not been seen for thousands of years, a demon with the power to change time whenever it needed, it was so powerful that not even Peacemaker could harm it… a lesson Waverly learned the hard way.

“Maya, I’ve found it” Waverly called to Maya who soon joined her, her silver hair now cut short and spiked up.

“You know Wynonna’s going to hate that hairstyle when we fix this” Waverly commented with a sad smile.

“You still think we can fix this?” Maya asked, hope in her voice but mixed with a level of defeat.

Waverly nodded her head “I know we can… take a look at this” she motioned to the book on the table and they read the book.

Over thousands of years ago the demon Tartarus walked the earth and destroyed everything in its path until one day the last alliance of humanity rose up but didn’t win, until one soldier was approached by a creature known as the Valkyrie who gave him a sword, using the sword the sword destroyed the creature but instead of killing it… he chose to imprison with the help of the Valkyrie.

A lesson which now has proven fatal.

Maya scoffed “Oh that’s lovely… he imprisoned it and now we’re paying for it!” she growled angrily before glaring at the table “You’re a fucking idiot!”

Waverly looked at Maya “You know he can’t here you right, he’s been dead for thousands of years” she said with a smirk.

“Well I hope it was painful” Maya growled.

“According to this he died with an arrow through his eye” Waverly read.

“Good!” Maya folded her arms and sat before looking to Waverly “How the hell is he back, if the prison was so powerful then how?!” she demanded.

“According to this, a great slaughter can break the lock called…” Waverly froze in shock “Oh my god” she grew pale “The slaughter of Revenants” she whispered.

Maya soon realized what that meant “You mean the Revenants Wynonna slaughtered, the day you got injured”

“Oh god… we did this, Wynonna and I released him” Waverly felt the urge to be sick.

Maya pulled Waverly into a tight hug and she held her close “It’s not your fault Waverly… we’ll fix this” she promised, they soon pulled apart and Waverly wiped her eyes dry before nodding her head, Waverly looked to the book as Maya asked “Ok this sword… do we know where it is or what it is called?” she asked.

“It’s called the Sword of the Valkyrie and as for where it’s located… according to this it was buried with the wielder” Waverly said “Doesn’t say where though but it does say he was buried close to where the demon was” she looked to Maya “Think our wolves can sniff it out?” she asked.

Maya shrugged “It’s worth a try” she said as she slipped off her jacket and she closed her eyes, groaning as if trying to force her wolf out except she found it gone… she was no longer a werewolf.

Looking to Waverly; Maya gulped heavily “My wolfs gone” she whispered.

Waverly closed her eyes to try and sense her own wolf but nothing, soon they both came to a startling realisation… they were both human again.

“Ok so how the hell are we going to do this?” Maya asked, “How can we put time back to normal?” she asked.

“According to this we need to kill him to reset time back to the way it was but it says that whatever happens in this time period will follow us to the original timeline” Waverly says.

“Meaning what?” Maya asked confused.

“Monsters, curses… basically if we get bitten by something like a vampire or a Lycan, that curse follows us to the original timeline” Waverly replied.

“Ok so we need to find Wynonna and Nicole… where do we start?” Maya wondered as she stuffed her hands in her pockets “I’ve tried her cell but no response” she said.

“I’ve tried Nicole’s cell too… nothing” Waverly admitted looking worried “Let’s split up… you find Nicole and I’ll look for Wynonna” she said.

Maya went to argue but Waverly stopped her “No, for all we know Nicole won’t know me, find but don’t approach her, Wynonna are still in the photos meaning she is still my sister, perhaps she will believe me when I tell her what’s going on” Maya nodded her head though she was unsure about it.

Maya and Waverly parted ways to find Wynonna and Nicole, Waverly tracked sightings of Wynonna to the city and Maya tracked Nicole to Purgatory.

The city was too big to search alone for Waverly but she did her best, it was 2 weeks later when she found her first solid lead on Wynonna’s location that she finally heard off Maya.

Answering her phone Waverly smiled “Well… did you find her?” she asked.

“Yeah… I found her” Maya whispered.

“Great, where is she?” Waverly asked excited.

“Waves… Nicole’s dead” Maya said, her voice breaking slightly.

Waverly felt her heart shatter into tiny fragments, closing her eyes tight Waverly allowed her tears to fall freely before nodding her head “Thanks… get to the city, I have a lead on Wynonna” she said before hanging up.

Waverly found it difficult to breath now, life without Nicole was a life no worth living, she could feel the interior of the car closing in around her, Waverly soon scrambled out of the car and she struggled to control her breathing, she heard footsteps coming up from her right side and she found herself staring into the eyes of Wynonna.

Wynonna though looked different… clad in black leather pants, a leather jacket and a black shirt underneath, her hair was cut short and her fangs were visible as Wynonna grinned “Hello… baby girl” and with that Wynonna kicked Waverly hard and knocked her out.

By the time Maya arrived Waverly’s was trashed and her cell phone was left on the floor, looking around Maya looked at the nightclub across the street, it was obvious Waverly was staking the place out and her last conversation mentioned a lead on Wynonna, grabbing the shotgun from the trunk of the now wrecked car Maya stormed across the street.

Determined to get Waver back and get Wynonna… not knowing the danger she was walking into.


	2. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya comes to Waverly's rescue only to get bitten, Wynonna remembers what's she lost and Waverly questions if Nicole is actually dead when she spots a familiar wolf near the grave.

Waverly was tied up to the nightclub wall besides Wynonna’s throne, Waverly’s eyes scanned the surroundings of the nightclub, the vampires all watching her with hungry eyes, their tongues flicking over their exposed fangs as Waverly struggled against the rope, looking to Wynonna who was sitting on her gold throne with a glass of blood in her hand.

“Wynonna… just listen to me please” Waverly begged.

Wynonna raised her hands to silence the crowd, her vampire brothers and sisters that stood before you “Brothers… sisters, today we have a special treat with us” she turned to Waverly “The Earp Heir… my sister, Waverly Earp” she announced, the crowd cheered and soon they began to chant ‘first bite’ repeatedly.

Waverly looked to Wynonna with fear in her eyes as Wynonna raised her hands “First bite… shall be mine” she said before grabbing Waverly by her hair, Waverly whimpered as Wynonna moved in close with her fangs exposed, she closed her eyes and readied herself for the inevitable pain but instead the crowds chanting was cut short by a loud gun shot and a vampire fell from the stairs.

Wynonna turned and glared as Waverly sighed in relief as Maya stood there with the shotgun in hand “Get away from her!” Maya spat, another vampire tried to take Maya from the side but she turned and shot him before he even had the chance, turning the gun towards Wynonna, Maya aimed it at her head “Get away from her Wynonna” she pleaded “I don’t want to shoot you” she said

Wynonna locked her lips “Hmmm and who are you cutie” she purred as she jumped off the stage and stalked closer.

Waverly could see Maya faltering, she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the wall, Wynonna was closing in on Maya who was becoming enamoured by Wynonna who was humming, Waverly knew Wynonna was charming Maya with her powers because soon Maya dropped to her knees before Wynonna.

Wynonna smirked as she ran her fingers through Maya’s short silver hair “Mmm now close your eyes and drop the shotgun” Wynonna whispered.

Maya did as she was told and Wynonna grinned as she leaned in, Waverly continued to struggle against the ropes before she finally managed to break free but by then it was too late, Wynonna sank her fangs into Maya’s neck.

Maya bucked and cried out as Wynonna released her venom into her blood, Waverly broke free from the rope, looking to the fire alarm on the wall Waverly slammed her elbow into it causing the fire alarm to blare, Wynonna pulled from Maya’s neck and she screamed in agony as she clutched her ears.

Wrapping her arms around Maya’s body, Waverly carried her out completely ignoring the bear Maya carried with her and had dropped, Maya was fighting against the infection which was enveloping her as Waverly carried her towards the car only to find it trashed, looking around Waverly spotted Maya’s car parked not far away so Waverly dumped her in the back seat and jumped in.

“Cookie” Maya whimpered as she reached out towards the club.

Waverly realized that Maya dropped the bear that belonged to baby Fiona, Waverly though couldn’t risk going back for it, she had to get Maya away from Wynonna fast, Maya gave out an agonising scream and when she looked she saw the veins in Maya’s neck starting to glow, Maya was infected.

Starting the engine Waverly drove Maya back to the homestead leaving behind the city and Wynonna’s vampire nest in the night club.

Inside the club:

Wynonna picked up the bear that the silver haired woman dropped, there was something strangely familiar about it that Wynonna could not place but it was driving her nuts, running her hands over the bear slowly she felt something wet run down her cheek, wiping her cheek she found it was a tear which was weird, she had not cried in a very long time.

Closing her eyes Wynonna clutched the bear tight in her hands until finally it hit her… memories she did not recognise, memories of the silver haired woman who she had just bitten but with longer hair, Waverly, a red haired woman her sister was married to and finally… her daughters with the Silver Haired woman.

“Maya” Wynonna whispered as she squeezed the bear tight to her body.

In the meantime:

The Homestead door flew open and Waverly dragged a delirious Maya inside and dumped her onto the couch, Maya was burning up and she was turning more pale by the second, the veins around the bite was pulsing and burning, Maya gave an agonizing cry as tears poured down her face.

It broke Waverly’s heart to see Maya this way, she tried to cool Maya down but found there was nothing she could do, the cold towel on Maya’s head did nothing to cool the fever, Maya soon began to convulse violently, her eyes rolling back and all Waverly could do was watch in terror as Maya’s eyes turned red.

Finally everything calmed down and Maya passed out unconscious, Waverly stood watch with tired eyes when she heard a motorbike rolling up outside, grabbing her shotgun Waverly walked outside with her gun in hand and she aimed it at Wynonna “One step closer Nonna… and I’ll pain the ground with your brains” she spat.

Wynonna raised her hand in surrender “Baby girl… please” Wynonna pleaded “I need to see Maya”

That shocked Waverly and she lowered her gun “You… You remember Maya?” she asked with a whisper.

“I remember it all, I remember Nicole and you, the wedding, the demon, Maya and our daughters” Wynonna replied as she stepped closer “I hope you can tell me what the hell is going on and where my daughters are” she demanded, Waverly lowered her gun and tossed it to the side before launching onto Wynonna and held her in a crushing hug, Wynonna smiled as she held her sister tight in her arms “I’m so sorry baby girl… I never meant to hurt you” she whispered.

Waverly smiled as tears ran down her cheeks “Nicole’s death Wynonna” she whispered broken “She’s gone”

Wynonna clutched Waverly tight before pulling back “My daughters?” she asked.

Shaking her head “The Demon… Tartarus; he changed time Nonna” Waverly revealed “They were never born”

Wynonna closed her eyes tight and she nodded “Where’s Maya?!” she demanded.

Waverly pointed inside “She’s in there but something is happening” she whispered.

Wynonna nodded her head knowing what was happening, Maya was going through the first stage of her transformation and she was about to hit the 2nd stage.

“You stay with her… I’ve got to go” Waverly said.

Wynonna nodded “Ok… just be careful” she pleaded softly and Waverly smiled as she walked away.

Wynonna entered the homestead and she sat besides the unconscious body of Maya, smiling sadly as she ran her fingers through Maya’s short silver hair “You know… I always loved your hair long” she whispered.

Maya whimpered her name deliriously making Wynonna smile sadly.

“I promise you Maya… I will fix this” Wynonna vowed “We will be a family again”

Maya relaxed when Wynonna laid down beside her on the couch and snuggled up, closing her eyes Wynonna allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

Elsewhere:

Waverly was stood at the grave of Nicole Haught when she caught sight of a familiar black fur wolf with red streaks watching from the horizon, Waverly stared at the beast which was staring at her and she bolted after it when it turned and ran away into the woods, by the time Waverly reached the top of the hills… the wolf was gone.

Was she hallucinating… or did she just see Nicole’s wolf.

Either way… she knew she needed to find the sword.

It was the only way to get out of this mess they were now in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly searches for the sword, it's Wynonna's turn to be the teacher for Maya and Waverly spots the wolf watching her again.


	3. Finding the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the wolf, Waverly finds the sword and Wynonna trains Maya about being a vampire.

Waverly stood at the table with the map of Purgatory along with books on the legend of the sword, she was looking for clues to the location of the tomb where the sword was buried with the knight who wielded it but so far, there was nothing except dead ends and she was beginning to lose hope in ever finding it until finally she found something… references to a church Waverly remembered as a child.

It was nothing but ruins now but she needed to find it, it had been a long time since she had set foot in that place, it scared her a lot and without peacemaker she would be defenceless, grabbing the map Waverly took a close look before walking out of the home stead, leaving Wynonna asleep on Maya’s unconscious body..

Wynonna and Maya were unable to go out in the day time now they were both vampires so Waverly made sure they were covered safe and sound from the sunlight, she boarded up the windows before the sun rose giving Wynonna and Maya some safety, she would have to journey to the ruins of the old church alone.

Walking up the hill with the map in her hands Waverly looked around and continued to follow the directions on the map until she reached the top of the hill and she spotted it, the ruins of the old church where the sword was buried.

Nodding her head Waverly advanced on the ruins as the sun set on the horizon and that was when she caught sight of the familiar wolf with black fur and red streaks down it’s side, laying at its paw was a sledgehammer, looked at Waverly with sad eyes the wolf turned it’s head to the side and walked away.

“WAIT!” Waverly cried out causing the wolf to stop and turn back towards her, Waverly noticed the left side of the hulking wolf’s face was scarred badly under the fur, slowly she advanced on it and reach out to touch its fur but with a pained whimper the wolf turned and bolted away.

Waverly sighed heavily as she looked at the sledge hammer and she saw the scratches on the ground the wolf left, Waverly smiled as she nodded her head “X marks the spot” she whispered before grabbing the sledge hammer and she began to hammer the ground hard, the wolf standing watch over Waverly from the trees.

In the meantime:

Night had fallen on the homestead and Wynonna stepped outside with Maya, Wynonna smiled as she watched the moonlight shine on Maya, taking her hand Wynonna squeezed her hand gently, she remained standing there though with her eyes on Maya who simply smiled curiously.

“What are you thinking about?” Maya asked curiously.

“Thinking about your hair and how much I miss how long it was” Wynonna commented “I swear if I see Tartarus I’ll tear him limb from limb for taking our babies from us, and I’ll put his head on a spike for driving you to cut your hair short” she said.

Maya smiled as she squeezed Wynonna’s hand tight “We’ll get them back” she promised “Tartarus won’t win” she vowed “Though when time resets, we’ll remain like this” she said motioning to their current Vampire curse.

“I know” Wynonna admitted “Waverly told me everything”

“Where is Waverly?” Maya asked.

“Probably gone to visit Nicole’s grave, lets give her some space” Wynonna replied though secretly worrying about Waverly but right now Maya needed her “Ok… let’s start your training” she said.

Maya nodded her head in agreement and soon Wynonna began to teach Maya everything about being a vampire but of course there were incidents, Maya caught the scent of a passing jogger and her hunger heightened and her eyes glowed bright red.

Wynonna was fast and she managed to pin Maya down to the ground, after a few close calls Maya and Wynonna were making progress with Maya’s training, she fed on a cow in a field not far from the Earp homestead and soon they returned home.

In the mean time Waverly smashed a hole into the ground using the sledgehammer and she found herself staring into the tomb, it was a long way down and she needed… suddenly rope was dropped at her feet, Waverly looked to the wolf and it nudged the rope with its muzzle, Waverly nodded her head, tying one end around the hulking wolf Waverly dropped the other end into the tomb and she lowered herself into the dark.

The tomb was eerily silent as Waverly lowered herself down into it, once she reached the ground Waverly released the rope and turned on the torch and moved deeper into the tomb though she began to wonder if the wolf was going to be ok up there on it’s own, the deeper she moved into the tomb the creepier it got.

Soon she found herself in the central chamber of the tomb and in the centre of casket, grinning Waverly ran to it and she grabbed the lid, groaning loudly she put all her strength to push the lid off only to find her hopes dashed… their was nothing there but the skeletal remains and a rusted old sword.

Falling to her knees Waverly felt her hope falling away, curling up into a ball Waverly sobbed heavily, there was no hope… there was no sword and no way to bring back what she, Wynonna and Maya had lost, how was she supposed to tell Wynonna that she failed her.

Closing her eyes tight Waverly allowed herself to weep, tears pouring down her face until she was startled by the presence of a woman dressed in white, looking at the woman in shock Waverly instantly went on the defensive and she jumped to her feet “Who are you?!” she demanded.

The woman smiled “I am the Valkyrie” she replied “You are here for the sword”

Wynonna nodded her head “Yes” she replied.

“The Legend was wrong” the Valkyrie “The sword the knight used against Tartarus was imbued with the power of the Valkyrie” she explained.

“I need to defeat Tartarus… Please, help me” Waverly begged.

Nodding her head the Valkyrie reached out to the sword in the stone casket and with a blinding flash of light the sword was restored to glory, floating inches away from Waverly and within reach, Waverly looked to the Valkyrie and she smiled “Thank you” she whispered before grabbing the sword with her right hand.

The power caused a massive explosion and soon everything went black.

Waverly woke to the feeling of her cheeks being licked and the sound of the wolf whimpering, Waverly giggled as she felt the wolfs tongue and gently she pushed the wolf away to sit up, looking beside her she found the silver sword glowing and pulsing with power.

Getting to her feet with the sword in her hand Waverly nodded “I’m coming for you Tartarus” she stormed off back to the homestead.

In the meantime:

Maya and Wynonna were curled up on the couch when they heard heavy footsteps echoing outside, grabbing the shotgun Wynonna ran outside With Maya only to find themselves face to face with Tartarus coming up the path, the molten rock beast gripping its molten sword tight in its hand.

Pointing to Maya and Wynonna “Time to die Earp” Tartarus growled.

“You first” Wynonna spat and she blasted the molten beast with the shotgun only to find the shots bounced off, the molten sword glowed with fire and Maya sensed what was coming and she dived onto Maya and they crashed through the wooden railing of the porch just as a fire blast erupted from the tip of the molten sword destroyed a piece of the homestead.

The molten beast laughed as he advanced “This is fun” he said as Wynonna and Maya ran around the other side of the homestead.

Soon though the beast stopped and turned his head towards the power he sensed nearby… familiar power, he looked at Waverly clutching the familiar glowing silver sword that was pulsing with power.

“You want to kill an Earp… try me first” Waverly spat.

Tartarus roared as he launched himself towards Waverly, his molten blade colliding with Waverly’s sword resulted in the window’s of the homestead to shatter.

Wynonna and Maya took cover and they watched Waverly and Tartarus circle one another.

Wynonna hoping that Waverly could kill Tartarus once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: During the battle Waverly finds herself badly wounded and close to death, after one last call to the Valkyrie she is healed and with something she is far better with: Like a Phoenix from the Ashes... Peacemaker is Reborn.


	4. Peacemaker Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly fights Tartarus one more time to fix what he broke and get what she lost back... with the help of the Valkyrie.

Waverly and Tartarus clashed violently, Wynonna and Maya were taking over behind the truck as Waverly’s sword and Tartarus’s molten sword collided, sparks igniting from the blades as they collide, Maya could see the windshield and the side windows of the truck they were taking cover behind starting to shake.

Tackling Wynonna to the ground Maya shielded her with her body just as the glass shattered, Waverly and the beast continued to fight but Waverly was off balance and she was struggling to keep up with the molten rock beast as it swung it sword at her, with every block of its strikes Waverly was knocked off balance and she stumbled back.

Grabbing the shotgun Maya got to her feet when Waverly got knocked to the ground, pumping and firing the shotgun 3 times before finally the gun clicked instead of firing, the gun was out of ammo.

The beast turned to Maya and growled but Wynonna grabbed Maya’s hand and dragged her back behind the truck, Waverly got to her feet and the fight resumed… the silver blade clashing against the molten rock sword of Tartarus who was on the offensive and striking out violently against Waverly.

Waverly did her best to keep up with it but with every blow it sent her way she stumbled back and it cut her deep, Waverly was on the losing side of this battle and she knew it, she was bleeding badly from the multiple cuts to her arms, body, legs and she had a massive cut across her cheek.

She was growing tired and weaker by the second, stumbling to her feet she raised her sword but Tartarus laughed and with a swing of its sword it knocked her off balance and kicked her hard in the chest, Waverly wheezed heavily having the air knocked out of her and Tartarus booted her again, sending her flying through the air and crashing through the side of the barn.

Tartarus laughed as it turned towards the truck.

Waverly lay on the ground covered in debris from when she was kicked flying through the side of the barn by Tartarus, coughing violently Waverly clutched her chest and she wheezed heavily “Valkyrie… help me” she begged.

Wynonna and Maya scrambled away from Tartarus as it lifted the truck into the air and it threw it to the side, Maya and Wynonna ran as she cried out for Waverly.

Waverly struggled, blood seeping from her wounds as she reached for the sword that was glowing and pulsing with energy “Please… help me” she begged as she grabbed the sword and soon a bright light enveloped her.

Tartarus closed in on Wynonna and Maya, Maya fell over and twisted her ankle but Wynonna refused to leave her side, holding onto one another Wynonna and Maya gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes and waited for the end.

Soon though Tartarus came to a stop when the sound of Waverly screaming from the barn drew its attention, Wynonna and Maya looked to the barn and they saw the bright light shining from inside it.

When the light faded Tartarus growled and it began to advance on the barn, completely ignoring Wynonna and Maya who could only watch as it advanced on the barn where Waverly was “Come out little heir” it growled.

“You looking for me” Waverly’s voice came from behind it and when it turned around it got it by the most powerful it had ever felt, it blew its left arm off and sent it crashing through one side of the barn and out the other side.

Wynonna beamed as Waverly stood there wielding the familiar weapon in her hand ‘Peacemaker’ Waverly smiled “A gift from the Valkyrie” Waverly said as she stalked closer to the struggling molten beast “I’m no good with swords but Peacemaker… I am much better with”

Tartarus got back to its feet and roared as it doubled in size, Waverly snorted “Seriously, your response is to get bigger?” she asked looking incredulous, she ran at it and with its only arm left it grabbed its sword and lifted it up high before bringing it down hard, Waverly dived to the side and missed getting hit.

Spinning around Waverly fired 3 round at the sword and it exploded in Tartarus’s hand, doubling in size again it turned it’s gaze to her and she smiled “You’re last warning, give up and I’ll show you mercy” Tartarus refused and it charged at her, Waverly backed away “Ok this is you very last warning” she said firmly before sighing in defeat “Oh why do I fucking bother” she growled before diving out of its path.

Tartarus slid to a stop and turned to her, Waverly had enough now… she wanted her wife back, she wanted what he took from her… before he changed time she was pregnant with twins and now she was going to get them back once and for all.

Storming towards Tartarus who growled at her; Waverly pulled the hammer back on Peacemaker and fired, completely blowing its good arm off from the shoulder down, Valkyrie brought Peacemaker back and with it, the power to destroy Tartarus.

This time Waverly wasn’t going to make the same mistake the knight did, he imprisoned it but she was going to do one better, Tartarus dropped to its knees and Waverly jammed the barrel of Peacemaker into its mouth.

“Suck on this you son of a bitch!” Waverly spat viciously before pulling the trigger, the back of Tartarus’s head exploded in molten rock and fire and it fell onto it’s back, Waverly watched as it turned to ash before her eyes.

Wynonna, Maya and Waverly soon felt tired, Waverly stumbled as she dropped to her knees as she struggled to remain awake, she heard footsteps coming from nearby and when she looked she found herself staring into the eyes of Nicole.

Nicole smiled proudly as she ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair “You did it… you won” she said.

Waverly smiled and she ran her fingers over the left side of Nicole’s face, it was completely scarred and burnt, now Waverly understood why Nicole never approached her before, Wynonna passed out first and Maya not long after.

Nicole collapsed onto her side and with one last smile she fell unconscious, Waverly’s eyes widened as she watched Nicole, Wynonna and Maya turn to ash before her eyes and that was the last image she had before passing out and turning to ask herself.

Normal Timeline:

Waverly gasped out as she bolted upright, Peacemaker on the bedside table and the silver glow faded from side, looking at her belly Waverly found she was pregnant again, with a tearful smile she looked to Nicole who was standing in front of the mirror examining her face before she finally noticed Waverly was awake.

Nicole instantly dived into the bed and started planting kisses all over Waverly’s face and then planted kisses on Waverly’s swollen belly due to the pregnancy.

In the meantime:

Wynonna and Maya dived into their daughter’s bedroom and they beamed the brightest smile when they found Emma, Alice and Fiona in their cribs, their eyes were vampire red instead of what they once were, Wynonna and Maya knew they would come back vampires, but they didn’t know that their children would have.

Wynonna and Maya tearfully held their daughters in their arms before setting them back into the crib, Wynonna had no doubt that other things followed them from the timeline Tartarus made, it was only a matter of time before they faced that situation but, in the meantime… everything was back to normal for them.

Fiona began to cry out as she reached out, Maya grabbed the bear that was laying on the ground and she handed it to Fiona who quietened down straight away.

After making sure Waverly and Nicole were ok and back to normal Wynonna returned to Alice, Emma and Fiona’s room with 2 pillows and a blanket, laying them out on the floor Wynonna and Maya snuggled down as they wrapped the blanket around each other, they were not sleeping in their own rooms for a while.

They were spending as much time on the floor of their daughters bedroom watching over their triplets, Maya tearfully sobbed against Wynonna’s shoulder, both happy in the knowledge that everything was back to normal.

Waverly’s bedroom:

Waverly was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling, running her hand over her belly she felt the babies kick and she smiled but she still couldn’t sleep.

She was worried about what else had followed them from the original time line.

In the meantime:

3 Vampires stood in an abandoned warehouse, 3 very familiar vampires with 1 goal… the destruction of the Waverly and Wynonna and everything they loved.

Jolene, Rosita… and Willa.

Waverly and Wynonna were about to enter the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly goes to the grave to check something and finds Rosita's grave is no longer there, time may be back to normal but there are multiple changes and she soon finds herself surrounded by a whole new horror... luckily she has Peacemaker and Nicole is standing guard over her.


	5. Back to Normal... Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is back to Normal... almost but things have changed and everyone needs to adjust.
> 
> Waverly makes a shocking discovery.

Days passed and Wynonna remained with Maya, sleeping on the floor of their kids bedrooms, being vampires now though Wynonna and Maya had to adjust to the new changes, they also had to adjust to the children’s feeding, one night Waverly and Nicole invited Dolls over to board up the windows of Wynonna’s and Maya’s bedroom and also board up the children’s bedroom to stop the sunlight from getting it.

Dolls knew that boards were not going to be enough to stop it so he did one better, he cemented the both boarded up windows in both bedrooms to ensure the safety of the children as well as Maya and Wynonna, once the cement was set Dolls returned to the Black Badge office, he had used his black badge connections to get access to blood bags for Wynonna, Maya and the kids and he arrange a steady supply as not to alert anyone of what he was up to.

The day came and Wynonna and Maya settled the kids back in their cribs before returning to their own bedroom, Waverly grabbed her coat and she headed out for a few hours making an excuse about wanting to be alone but Nicole was not convinced, she was happy to have her face back to normal and was grateful that the scars from the timeline Tartarus made did not follow her, shifting into her wolf form she followed Waverly.

Walking up the hill towards the graveyard, Waverly opened the gates and stepped inside and slowly she moved deeper amongst the headstones, some of the dead were painful memories for her from her past, 5 years without Wynonna in her life took its toll on Waverly whilst married to Rosita.

And it was for that reason she was here, she needed to find out if the most painful of her ghosts were amongst the dead, stranding on the spot where Rosita was supposed to be buried Waverly found… nothing except an unknown name, Rosita was either not dead this time or she was buried someplace else.

“Well… look what we have here boys” the sinister voice sounded from outside the graveyard, turning towards the the new arrival Waverly found herself face to face with 8 bikers standing outside the land.

“Who the hell are you?” Waverly demanded aggressively as she gripped Peacemaker tight.

“Oh… I’m afraid we have been very rude, allow us to introduce ourselves” the leader said with a sadistic grin that turned Waverly’s stomach, slowly the leader turned to his brethren and raised his hands, their followed his lead and soon they began to break down into a thick red liquid… Waverly watched as her face contorted in disgust.

The thick red liquid swirled as the gang members melted away one at a time and the swirling red liquid got bigger, gripping Peacemaker tighter Waverly could only watch in horror as the red liquid began to solidify leaving a cocoon in its place.

“What the fuck!” Waverly whispered only for the cocoon to stat cracking and breaking up, shards scattered as the cocoon broke into tiny pieces revealing the beast beneath the shell.

It was a 3 headed serpent beast that towered over Waverly, a sadistic hissing voice came from the centre head “We… are… the Hydra” it hissed.

Waverly shook her head “No… impossibly, you lot were extinct” she said with disbelief in her eyes.

“Maybe before the Demon changed time, but when you killed him and reset time… some of us were dragged back with you” the Hydra explained.

“How many of you?” Waverly demanded as the barrel of Peacemaker.

“Look around” the Hydra hissed.

Waverly lowered Peacemaker to her side and she looked around, panic coursed through her as she watched in horror as everything she ever faced and more came out of the trees and at the head of the army; Willa, Jolene and Rosita.

Waverly made a mental note of her enemies that were coming towards her; Cyclops, Lycans, More Hydras, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Bobo, Trolls and soaring over head was 4 flying monsters she recognised all too well, she had the pleasure of killing them during the 5 years she spent married to Rosita “Dragons!” she whispered.

“You… will fall” The hydra at the main gate hissed.

“You first” Waverly replied before turning back to it with Peacemaker raised and she blast 3 rounds rapid fire; 1 bullet for each head.

The body fell to the floor and Waverly looked at the encroaching army, she knew she had no chance against them, especially not in her current condition of being pregnant, Werewolf Nicole though thankfully had followed her and leapt over the fence to her side, Waverly climbed onto Werewolf Nicole’s back and she clung onto her tight “Go!”

Nicole’s wolf howled and it bolted away with Waverly on its back, the Dragons circled overhead and Willa shook her head “No… let her go, this is going to be so much fun” she said.

Night fell and Wynonna and Maya arrived downstairs only to find Waverly and Nicole on the couch, Waverly was shaken up and Nicole was trying to comfort her when she finally noticed Wynonna had come downstairs, getting to her feet Nicole walked over to Wynonna “She needs you right now” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head and she joined Waverly on the couch “Baby girl… what’s wrong, is it the baby?” Wynonna asked worried.

Waverly shook her head “No, the baby is fine” she replied “We’ve got big problems though” she admitted and soon Waverly began to explain exactly what happened today and what she had witnessed, Wynonna listened patiently and she grew pissed off that Jolene was and Willa was back but she was also worried about Waverly’s reaction to the dragons.

Wynonna had no idea why, but the 4 dragons seemed to unnerve Waverly in a way Wynonna never witnessed before, Waverly never admitted to being scared but whatever happened with the dragons terrified her and that worried Wynonna a lot.

“Baby girl… what is it about these dragons that has you scared?” Wynonna asked as she squeezed Waverly’s hand.

Waverly started “Those Dragons are like werewolves, they shift between dragon and human… and I know both forms far too well” she admitted.

“How bad?” Wynonna asked worried.

“Very bad” Waverly answered “They are sadistic murderers, they torture and kill everyone in their path fir pleasure”

Wynonna felt the urge to throw up when Waverly told her that.

Later that night:

Wynonna returned to the bedroom she shared with Maya, Waverly had long since calmed down and had gone to bed with Nicole leaving Wynonna and Maya alone to talk.

Wynonna was nervously fidgeting with her fingers whilst Maya read her book, Wynonna found herself growing impatient with Maya, soon she snapped and she grabbed the book from Maya’s hands and threw it across the room, straddling her lap Wynonna glared into Maya’s eyes with glowing red eyes.

Maya gulped heavily “Uh… You ok babe?” she asked nervously.

Wynonna snapped herself back in control and she pulled away, looking at her hands Wynonna asked with a mere whisper “Do I disgust you?” she asked.

Maya looked shocked by that question and she pulled Wynonna back into her lap, Wynonna wrapped her arms around Maya’s shoulder as Maya shook her head “No babe, you don’t” she replied with a loving smile.

“Well… why haven’t you touched me?” Wynonna, it had been some time since time was put back to normal with a few changes to themselves and the world around them both.

Maya smiled “Wynonna… I love you and I want you in every way and every position possible” she admitted “But…” she closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, Wynonna felt a shiver run up her spin when Maya admitted that but she froze when she heard the word ‘but’ Maya sensed Wynonna’s nervousness and she smiled “But we need to take it slow Wynonna, things are different now… we’re different” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head “I know, its just… I missed feeling you inside me” Wynonna purred as she planted kisses along Maya’s neck, Maya moaned as her eye glowed brighter red and she shivered when she felt Wynonna’s fangs scrape across her skin but she didn’t bite “Missed feeling every inch of you” she whispered as she slid her tongue over Maya’s neck.

Maya rolled them over and sank her fangs into Wynonna’s neck, Wynonna arched her back and ground her hips against the bulge in Maya’s pyjama’s, the resulting friction caused a growl to escape Maya’s throat as she bit into Wynonna’s neck, the result caused a loud moan of pleasure to escape Wynonna as she gripped the back of Maya’s vest top and she roughly tore it open, her sharp nails clawing Maya’s back deep.

Before either of them could go any further Waverly stormed into the room “Will you too keep it down… some of us actually still sleep at night” she complained.

Maya laughed as she pulled back from Wynonna’s savaged neck “And there is the other reason why I can’t touch you” she said.

Wynonna growled, so horny she could care less but Maya was right… they needed to cool down.

The bite on Wynonna’s neck began to heal up as Wynonna and Maya pulled apart and looking to Waverly “Baby girl… do you and Nicole still have the cabin?” she asked.

Waverly nodded her head “Of course, just needs to ensure the guest room windows are cemented up for when you want us to babysit the kids”

Wynonna looked to the bulge in Maya’s pyjama’s that was already fully erect and hard before looking to Waverly “Actually baby girl, tomorrow morning have Dolls cement the guest room for Maya and I” she said.

Waverly narrowed her eyes before she blushed “Oh… ok” and with that she ran from the room.

Maya looked nervous as Wynonna looked at her with an evil grin… tomorrow Wynonna was not going to hold back.

Then again… neither was Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna and Maya arrive at the cabin and not 2 seconds inside Wynonna releases her sexual aggression on Maya, in the meantime Waverly and Nicole take care of the triplets who are determined to keep Waverly and Nicole awake


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note to readers *Please read*

Hello everyone :)

 

Now I know you do not like the vampire twist and evil Rosita in this story but do not worry.

 

Wynonna, Maya and the kids will howl to the moon again because they will return to being wolves.

 

Rosita is still good but this time she is badass... she is simply using Willa and Jolene to find something that will help Waverly.

 

So please stick with the story and I hope you will enjoy it... the wolves will return.


	7. Finally Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rosita's help, Waverly finally fixes time and Wynonna and Maya return to being werewolves along with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had planned to drag this out but the vampire thing was also annoying me... so I decided to fix time a little earlier than planned.

Dolls and Doc finished cementing the windows in the guest room and they left, Wynonna and Maya gave Waverly and Nicole a list of things that need to be done, it was refreshing for Waverly to see her sister being motherly, she could remember like it was yesterday of Wynonna’s fears about screwing up and breaking kids and Maya’s hearts.

Wynonna missed being a werewolf, she missed the feeling the sun on her skin, now when she went outside in the sun she would burn up into ashes, ever since they returned to this time Maya had not touched her in any way and she was missing the feeling, now here they were driving along in the dark towards the cabin Waverly and Nicole shared, it had just finished getting werewolf proof and now the guestroom was safe for vampires.

Wynonna and Maya knew that they were not going to be leaving the guest room though even in the dark except to hunt just to hunt animals, pulling up outside the cabin Nicole and Waverly are kindly letting them use for the night.

Wynonna stepped into the guest room as Maya followed close behind after making sure the door was bolted up, closing the guest room door Maya grinned mischievously “Hey babe” she said as she turned to Wynonna, except without warning grabbed her by her arm and flipped her over her shoulders, Maya grunted as she landed on the mattress and Wynonna climbed on top of her.

Wynonna planted kisses all over Maya’s face with a grin “Mmm I’ve been thinking about this moment all night” she whispered.

Maya beamed as she rolled the over and she settled herself between Wynonna’s legs “Me too” she admitted with a whisper and soon their lips collided in a fiercely aggressive kiss, rolling about in bed.

In the meantime:

Waverly stepped out of the homestead one night and dumped somethings into the trash can when she saw a familiar figure standing by the fence gazing out at the distance, Waverly gulped heavily and she slowly approached the figure, her hand remaining close to Peacemaker.

Soon she came to a stop and she spoke “Rosita” she whispered softly.

Rosita smiled as she gaze into the distance “I remember every night… we used to come out here and gaze at the stars, promising one another that we would be together forever” she said.

“Yeah… I remember” Waverly replied before she snapped her attention with wide eyes “You… You remember?” she asked in shock.

Rosita laughed “Of course I do” she replied as she looked to Waverly, Waverly was in shock and Rosita motioned to Waverly’s belly “Congratulations by the way” she said.

“Why are you here Rosita?” Waverly asked still suspicious “Why are you working with Willa and Jolene?” she asked.

“I was merely using them so I could steal this” Rosita admitted as she pulled out eye shaped crystal.

“What is it?” Waverly asked.

“It’s the reason why time has not fully returned to normal” Rosita said “Obviously you didn’t read the small print about destroying Tartarus to fix time” Rosita said.

“The book said that some tings will follow us back… like Wynonna and Maya’s vampire curse” she said.

Rosita nodded “I know but for you to fix time and restore everything completely, you need to destroy the final piece of Tartarus” Rosita explain as she showed the crystal “Its eye is the only piece left… destroy this and everything returns to normal” she explained.

“But… you’ll die” Waverly whispered.

“I know but truth is… I was resting peacefully” Rosita smiled sadly and she handed the crystal to Waverly “Peacemaker can destroy this but do me one favour” she said.

Waverly smiled “Anything” she said, her voice breaking as she wiped her eyes.

Rosita smile “Put Peacemaker in the deepest hole and bury it… you’ve done your duty, its time for you to live a peaceful life” she said.

Waverly nodded her head “Yeah” she placed her hand on her belly.

“So… what are you going to name them?” Rosita asked curiously.

“Well we’ve chosen the name of the first born” Waverly admitted with a tearful smile “We’re naming her Rose… after you” she revealed.

Rosita placed her hand against the baby bump and she smiled “Destroy it… reset everything back to the way it was” she pleaded “And get rid of Peacemaker once and for all” she finished.

Waverly nodded her head, in the distance they heard roaring and the sound of wings flapping “Shit!” Waverly whispered.

Rosita drew her double swords and looked to Waverly “I’ll always be with you my love… but its time, now go!!” she said before running towards the landing dragon ahead of her as Waverly walked because she was unable to run towards the barn where Nicole was waiting for her.

In the meantime:

Wynonna grunted as her back slammed down on the mattress, Maya’s hips pistoning wildly as she drove her cock in and out roughly, fucking Wynonna roughly making Wynonna moan and writhe in pleasure, her nails clawing Maya’s back deep.

The lewd language coming from them as they talked dirty to one another, Wynonna gripped Maya’s silver hair tight and bucked her hips in time with Maya’s, her insides clenching around Maya’s cock, arching her back Maya let out a piercing cry as she unloaded herself inside Wynonna.

Wynonna looked ready for round 3 and so did Maya but there was a change of plans.

Back at the homestead:

Rosita was fighting the largest of the 3 dragons, slicing away with her blade whilst dodging it’s snapping jaw as it went to bite her, Willa’s army was on full advance towards the homestead land as Waverly finally reached the barn, looking back at Rosita; Waverly could only watch as Rosita kept the dragons focused on her.

Placing her hand on her stomach Waverly smiled “Rose” she whispered before stepping inside, handing the crystal to Nicole; Waverly pointed to the hay stacks across the barn away from them, Nicole nodded as she did as she was told.

Nicole looked to Waverly and smiled “You know… Wynonna’s going to be pissed because you interrupted her fun” Nicole stated “She looked ready to hump a cactus” she said as she returned to Waverly’s side.

Waverly smirked “She can ride Maya’s pole afterwards… its time they howled to the moon again” she said and with that she raised Peacemaker and aimed it at the crystal “It’s time for this to end” she said before pulling the trigger, Peacemaker fired and the crystal exploded in a blinding flash of light and then… nothing.

Waverly and Nicole vanished and so did Wynonna and Maya who were in the middle of their 3rd round.

Wynonna’s and Maya’s woke up in their own bedroom with a gasp, Maya’s hair was back its long silver way that Wynonna preferred, Wynonna felt… normal again and by normal she could feel it inside her, the howling.

Smirking Waverly and Maya’s eyes glowed again in the dark… they glowed wolf yellow.

Waverly stood beside Rosita's grave with a hand on her belly, looking at peacemaker Waverly nodded her head "It's time this ended" she whispered "Time to bury this cursed weapon once and for all" and with that she handed the gun to Nicole "Get rid of this, bury it where I can't find it" she said.

Nicole nodded her head and she helped Waverly to the truck and drove her back to the homestead before heading back out to bury the gun.

Wynonna and Maya checked on the kids and beamed... the kids were back to normal too.

Everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Wynonna is pissed and horny, Maya is enjoying her wife's discomfort and Waverly goes into labour.


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes into Labour.

Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole and Maya celebrated their success in fixing the timeline but Wynonna was pissed off about not fully getting her sexual satisfaction, Waverly apologised for not giving Wynonna and Maya the chance to finish but she had no choice, the Homestead was being attacked and the children were in danger, Waverly needed to end it fast and she succeeded.

Wynonna understood of course but neither Wynonna and Maya had not yet stepped outside to face the sun, both afraid they were dreaming and would burn up from the sun so Wynonna walked to the door “Ok, I’ll go” she said.

Maya shook her head “No… I’ll go” she said determined not wanting to watch her wife getting burnt up if it was a dream, Wynonna hugged Waverly and Without warning Maya blew past them and out the front door and into the sun, of course nothing happened but Wynonna was pissed off because of Maya’s stunt.

Maya shifted into her massive wolf form and she ran around the homestead with a wolfed out Wynonna on her tail as Waverly and Nicole laughed as they watched, Nicole’s arms were holding Waverly against her body and she buried her face in Waverly’s neck.

Waverly closed her eyes and smiled as she allowed herself to relax.

Maya and Wynonna’s wolves were rolling about in the mud playfully nipping on each other’s ears, Waverly shook her head “Ok you 2 that’s enough” she said firmly.

Wynonna’s wolf lowered its head and whined, soon both Wynonna and Maya returned to normal and returned inside the homestead, Waverly and Maya got showered and dressed before taking care of their children.

Days passed and Wynonna was growing irritable with Maya, going days without sex was driving her nuts and Maya certainly was not helping the situation either, Maya went out the one day with her long silver hair flowing gracefully down to her shoulders but then when she came back her hair was different.

Her hair was still silver but instead of flowing down to her shoulders, it was now jaw-length and the right side of her hair was pushed back behind her right ear, Wynonna smiled “I love it” she commented on the hairstyle, Maya beamed as she planted a soft kiss to Wynonna’s lips before she returned to the inside of the homestead.

Of course the kiss simply drove Wynonna nuts and she felt the urge to pounce of Maya and ride her brains out, she was so horny she could hump her pillow and she knew Maya was enjoying her discomfort far too much, she saw Maya smirking at her through the windows of the homestead”

The following morning Wynonna had plans, those plans involved taking Maya into the woods and getting fucked both in both human and their wolf forms but those plans went out the window when Waverly went into labour.

“Typical… Waverly is about to give birth and it’s my sex life that suffers” Wynonna grumbled as she led Waverly to the truck, Waverly chuckled as she squeezed her hand tight, Nicole went to help but jumped back when Waverly insulted her.

Wynonna giggled, Waverly reminded her of the time she gave birth to the triplets and she mouthed off and insulted Maya whilst almost breaking her hand.

Dolls was tasked with keeping an eye on the triplets whilst Waverly, Wynonna, Maya and Nicole were at the hospital, things settled down and Wynonna had gone out of the room and Maya was getting worried because she had been gone for a while.

Waverly was worried too and she looked at Maya “Can you go and find her please… I don’t want to do this without her” Waverly whimpered.

Maya nodded her head and she headed out of the room and searched for Wynonna, she searched for Wynonna for a while before finally she was yanked into the closet by Wynonna, her eyes glowing wolf yellow with lust.

“Wynonna…!” Maya squeaked but was silenced when Wynonna lunged at her, the force of Wynonna colliding with her body caused Maya to stumble back and the shelves broke, growling heavily the kiss deepened as Maya’s eyes glowed yellow.

Their hands roaming wildly as their wolfs struggled to get out but Wynonna and Maya kept them back, neither wanted to shift and end up hurting innocent people in their wolf forms, Maya slammed Wynonna against the opposite side of the closet and the shelves broke apart causing the supplies to clatter to the floor.

The kiss was aggressive and heated like always, Wynonna went to unzip Maya’s jeans to allow her cock out of it’s restraint but Maya pulled back and shook her head, Wynonna looked hurt by Maya turning her down and soon old insecurities surfaced and she began to worry that Maya was no longer turned on by her.

Maya smiled though “We can finish this when we get home but Waverly needs you Wynonna… she doesn’t want to do it without you” she said.

Wynonna nodded her head in agreement but she whined “But tonight we’ll have to be quiet” she whined.

Maya nodded “I know but when Waverly gets home and once everything is settled… things can go back to normal” she said before pressing her body against Wynonna’s “Which means that once Waverly and Nicole are available… I’m going to take you to the woods and fuck your brains out” Maya promised.

Wynonna shivered and she nodded her head, after straightening themselves up and Maya zipped her jeans up they left the wrecked closet behind them, Waverly was already pushing when Wynonna returned with Maya, Waverly was squeezing Nicole’s hand tight as she glared at Wynonna “WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!” she screamed.

Wynonna winced “Sorry baby girl… just uh…” Wynonna froze when she looked at Maya unable to find an excuse but Waverly didn’t need one.

Looking to Nicole with her eyes glowing yellow “I hope you’ve enjoyed sex because we’re so fucking finished with that!!!” she growled.

Nicole winced as she bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out as Waverly squeezed her hand tighter.

Wynonna coached Waverly as best as she could whilst Maya went out into the waiting room and she greeted Dolls who brought the triplets, kneeling before hers and Wynonna’s daughters Maya beamed “Mommy loves you so much” she whispered happily as she planted a kiss to each child’s head.

Baby Emma squealed and clapped her hands together and Alice was sleeping peacefully, Baby Fiona looked at Maya with her arms reached out and with a tiny voice she spoke her first word “Mom” she said.

Maya froze and she looked at Fiona “Can you say that again baby girl?” she asked.

“Mom” baby Fiona repeated as she clapped her arms and giggled.

Maya beamed with pride as a tear ran down her cheek.

In the meantime:

Waverly pushed once more and the sound was punctured by the sound of a new born baby wailing like a banshee, Wynonna beamed as she looked at the new born and she looked at Waverly with pride as Waverly spoke the baby’s name “Rose” she whispered.

Nicole wiped the tear from her eyes as she beamed “She’s perfect” looking to Waverly with a loving smile “I love you Waves” she whispered.

“I love you too Nic” she replied as she looked at her wife.

Soon Waverly began to push again, the 2nd baby on it’s way and Wynonna coached her through it as best as she could, Nicole wincing as Waverly crushed her hand.

Hours passed out in the waiting room and Maya was feeding baby Alice, she had already fed and burped babies Fiona and Emma, after burping baby Alice; Maya placed her back into the pram and she sat there and watched the triplets until Wynonna came in with a beaming smile.

“Their ok” Wynonna said with a megawatt smile.

Maya beamed and she looked at triplets and clapped her hands together which they picked up and began clapping with her, Baby Alice reached out to Wynonna and spoke for the first time “Momma”

Wynonna froze as tears flooded her eyes, looking to Maya in shock Maya simply nodded “Fiona and Emma spoke too” Maya revealed, Emma spoke not long after Fiona had but unlike Alice and Fiona… she didn’t use the words momma or mommy but instead she said.

“Wolf”

Nicole and Waverly were in the room with their daughters after Wynonna and Maya left with the triplets.

Nicole nodded her head “Rose Earp” she whispered “And Amara Earp” she said.

“I like it” Waverly said as she looked at Amara before looking to Nicole “Thank you” she whispered “For allowing me to name one of the twins after Rosita” she said.

Smiling bright “I love you Waverly”

“I love you too Nicole” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek and they sat there holding their babies in their arms.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Waverly and Nicole move into the cabin with the twins now that the curse is over and Peacemaker is buried and Wynonna and Maya spend a romantic evening in.


	9. Romantic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly bury Peacemaker, Maya and Wynonna spend a romantic night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have found my inspiration again to finish this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I am sorry it took so long.

Once Waverly had finished resting after giving birth and some time later, she was released from the hospital with the twins, Wynonna went to pick her up from the hospital whilst Maya stayed behind to care for the triplets who were being well behave… for now, Maya loved her daughters but sometime she suspected they deliberately waited before disturbing her and Wynonna’s carnal activities with their crying.

Wynonna returned home after making sure Waverly was settled and she had made sure Baby Rose and Amara were ok, Maya looked to Wynonna as she came through the door and with a smile Maya wrapped her arms around Wynonna tight “So… how’s Waverly?” she asked.

Wynonna chuckled “Still cursing Nicole” she said as kissed Maya, her fingers twirling through Maya’s now Jaw-length silver hair.

“Takes after her sister in that respect, how long did you curse me for after having the triplets?” Maya teased with a grin.

Wynonna avoided eye contact “Well… I can’t remember” she said.

“I can, 2 months and 3 weeks” Maya replied.

Wynonna laughed “Stop exaggerating!” she said.

Maya looked around “So… we got the homestead to ourselves” she said with a flirtatious wink.

Wynonna grinned as she shifted her position and straddled Maya’s lap with her arms wrapped securely around Maya tight “Now then… what am I going to do with you?” she asked, Maya grabbed Wynonna’s ass hard and squeezed causing a low growl to rip from Wynonna as her eyes glowed yellow, soon though their moment was interrupted by the loud wailing of the triplets, Maya whined in complaint as Wynonna growled “I swear those little shits know what their doing” she said.

Maya sighed as she nodded “Come on, lets go see to them” she said.

“As soon as they grow up and move out, I’m throwing you about this house and fuck your brains out” Wynonna threatened.

“Promises, Promises” Maya replied with a teasing grin and they headed upstairs to check on the triplets.

In the meantime:

The cabin was silent, the twins were sleeping and Nicole was on the couch on her own, Waverly had popped outside with Peacemaker and she had been gone a while, Nicole was beginning to get worried about Waverly because she had not returned yes, until finally Waverly called out.

“Nicole… can you come outside for a moment please?” Waverly called.

Nicole walked outside and found Waverly sitting on the ground looking at the setting sun on the horizon, Nicole walked over to her and smiled “Hey… what’s going on?” Nicole asked.

Waverly looked to Nicole and smiled “Do you think you can help me with burying this?” she asked as she motioned to peacemaker.

Nicole nodded her head and she grabbed the shovel “I’ll dig the while, you get a box and a towel to wrap the gun in” Nicole said as she began digging, Waverly went back inside and grabbed a box and a towel before walking out though her eyes were soon locked firmly on Nicole’s sweaty body.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s yellow wolf eyes baring down on her, Waverly licked her lips as she watched Nicole dig the hole before climbing back out “Ok… when you’re done drooling, lets bury the gun” Nicole said.

Waverly growled as she bit on Nicole’s ear and tugged before whispering “I can’t decide if I should be turned on or disturbed by the thought of you fucking me in that hole” she said.

Nicole reared away looking at Waverly in shock before nodding her head “Me neither” she agreed with a smirk “Though mostly turned on” she said

“Pity I’m still healing from giving birth” Waverly said before placing the box inside the freshly dug hole.

Nicole sighed heavily “Hey… I’m not the only one to blame, you couldn’t keep your hands off this package” Nicole replied as she motioned to herself.

“Do you want to have sex with me ever again?” Waverly asked as she glared at Nicole.

Nicole nodded her head in response “Yeah” she answered.

“Then it’s your fault” and with that said, Waverly walked off back into the cabin leaving a pouting Nicole outside to fill in the hole and bury peacemaker for good, the curse… Waverly won.

The Homestead:

The Following Day:

Wynonna returned home and found Maya standing on a dark room only illuminated by candlelight, Wynonna looked at Maya in awe as she walked in “What… are you doing?” she asked.

“Well since the triplets were born, I’ve not really treated you to a romantic night” Maya said as she handed Wynonna some flowers “So tonight Dolls is looking after the kids whilst you and I… have a romantic night with each other” she said as she pulled her wife close.

Wynonna smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her deep “Hmm ok… what are the plans for tonight?” she asked.

“Well first” Maya grabbed the remote and she activated the sound system and music filled the air, Wynonna immediately beamed when she recognized the music as the music they shared their first dance to as a married couple, slowly moving as one Maya and Wynonna danced and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Wynonna’s fingers toyed with Maya’s hair “You know, I love this hairstyle… but I much preferred it long” she commented as they danced, their eyes locked as they danced around the room holding each other tight.

“Does that mean, when my hair returns to its normal length you won’t want me to cut it again?” Maya asked.

“Correct” Wynonna said before she kissed Maya deep, their lips moving slow and in sync with one another, Wynonna’s lips parted allowing Maya’s tongue to slide inside her mouth until Wynonna broke the kiss first, slowly Wynonna unbuttoned Maya’s shirt and her eyes glowed dangerously yellow as a growl ripped from her, slowly she walked back towards the door “What time did Dolls say he was bringing the triplets back?” she asked.

“Tomorrow around Noon” Maya replied with a shrug “Why?” she asked.

Wynonna kicked her boots off and headed for the door “I think I might go for a run in the woods” she said as she opened the door and with a look over her shoulder catch me if you can” Wynonna challenged before leaping into the air and she shifted into her hulking wolf form and she ran off into the woods.

Maya smirked “Ready or not, here I come” she said as she shifted, her clothes torn to nothing but strips of fabric that fell from her now hulking wolf form as she ran into the woods.

The Woods echoed with the howling of Maya’s and Wynonna’s wolves as they ran through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna and Maya make fierce love that trashes the woods in their wolf form and they finish at the homestead, Dolls looks like he barely got any sleep and looks half dead and poor Nicole needs buckets of cold water because of Waverly's no sex rule.


	10. Wolfed Out Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Maya make love in both wolf form and human form and the werewolf proofing does not hold up,

Covered in claws and bites, Wynonna was bent over the table as Maya ferociously fucked her from behind, slapping Wynonna’s ass as she pistoned her his and drove her cock deeper into Wynonna’s soaked pussy which was dripping with her pussy, Wynonna’s eyes were closed as she savored the pleasure Maya was giving her by fucking her hard on the kitchen table.

It started off as an amazing and romantic evening turned into a session of hot passionate sex in both wolf form and human form, the woods were destroyed by the sheer size and power of 2 wolves going at it like rabid beasts, Wynonna didn’t care though and neither did Maya.

Both covered in claw marks and vicious bites Wynonna gripped the edge of the table tight as she looked over her shoulder at Maya, her eyes blazing wolf yellow as she gripped the table with a strength that made it crack, Wynonna’s moans became growled and curses as she spat and moaned.

Maya’s grunting grew more lewd as she fucked Wynonna without any sign of slowing down, she was determined to make Wynonna scream her name and cum until she begged her to stop, Wynonna though gave as good as she got and she bounced her hips on Maya’s cock that was drilling her pussy.

Wynonna felt her bones snapping as her jaw and nose began to lengthen, her bones cracking and shifting as her hands became paws, Maya arched back and roared as her own body shifted and both found themselves lucky that they had the place werewolf proof though they never had a chance to fully put it through it’s paces… now was a good time.

Wynonna and Maya howled as they rode out their orgasm but the stench of sex filled their nostrils, the table cracking and breaking underneath as Wynonna and Maya turned into their 2 hulking wolves and soon they went straight through the table and onto the floor.

Wynonna’s and Maya’s wolves rolled about the kitchen and through the homestead, though werewolf proofed it was taking a hell of a battering from the 2 fierce wolves fucking violently, after so long of going without sex neither could curb their lust anymore.

What started out as a playful run through the woods and a playful roll about in the mud turned into the hottest sex both had ever had, Wynonna’s back was still raw from Maya fucking her up against the tree with ferocious strength, Wynonna and Maya’s sexual frustration had finally reached boiling point and now they were tearing at each other lost in their lust as their wolves took over.

Outside all that could be heard was growling and the loud howling as they fucked violently, Maya and Wynonna turned back to human, Wynonna’s legs were wrapped around Maya’s hips as Maya slammed Wynonna against the wall, the sheer force of it caused the wall to crack from the impact.

Maya looked at the cracked wall and she chuckled nervously “Uh maybe the werewolf proofing was not as complete as we thought” she said.

Wynonna shook her head and growled “Who fucking cares, fuck me!” she pulled Maya by her hair into an aggressive kiss with nothing held back and Maya replied by pouring everything into the kiss, Wynonna’s back slammed hard against the wall as Maya thrusted her thick shaft deep into Wynonna’s fell fucked pussy.

Wynonna cried out as she tightened her arms and legs around Maya tight and she clung to Maya as she made loud grunting and moaning noises as her back roughly slammed against the wall, with every thrust Maya gave Wynonna’s moans grew louder and the cracks in the wall got bigger until they reached the ceiling.

Pistoning her hips Maya did not stop pounding Wynonna’s pussy fiercely and Wynonna did nothing to stop her but instead further encouraged her by demanding for more, gripping a handful of Maya’s hair and pulling it hard, it only spurred Maya on to fuck Wynonna against the wall with enough force to make it crack.

Mean whilst:

Nedley was out in the woods when reports came in about 2 wolves, what he didn’t expect to find though was the carnage left in their wake, shaking his head Nedley walked away back to his cruiser… just an ordinary day in Purgatory.

Back at the homestead:

Maya and Wynonna went crashing through the wall as it finally gave way, the constant pounding from Maya’s and Wynonna’s bodies as they collided against one another, the wet sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping against one another had filled the air along with the screaming sound of Wynonna as she came hard.

Soon both Wynonna and Maya lay spend amongst the destroyed remnants of the wall Maya had thoroughly fucked Wynonna up against, their bodies sticking together as they were baked in sweat and sex.

Panting heavily Wynonna looked to Maya with a grin “That… was the nastiest sex we ever had” she commented “Damn if I knew clawing you would drive you to fuck me like that, I’d have clawed you when I first changed” she said.

Maya grinned though she could seen the uncertainty and the fear in Wynonna’s eyes, taking Wynonna’s hands Maya smirked as she rolled back on top “Trust me Wynonna… that wasn’t even the end of round one” she said “I got far more to go” she said.

Wynonna shivered and she kicked Maya off her, shifting back into her wolf form lowered her head as Maya shifted into her wolf form, soon both wolves launched at one another and the night echoed with the sounds of violent howling and the homestead’s werewolf proofing failing to contain the power of 2 wolves.

So much that not even going out the window could stop them both.

The Following Morning:

Waverly arrived to visit her sister and sister in-law just as Dolls arrived looking like he barely slept, Waverly bit her lip as she watched the badass agent now reduced to nothing bu a warn out mess, the kids kept him up all night with their laughter and their crying, he tried everything to get them to stop but they showed him no mercy.

“Damn Dolls… you look like crap” Waverly greeted as she kneeled down before the pram and greeted her nieces “Hello” she planted kisses on their foreheads.

“Need… Sleep… next time you babysit these… monsters” Dolls whispered looking like a broken man.

Waverly laughed “I got my own monsters to take care of” she said before turning and she spotted the carnage of the half destroyed homestead, looking to Dolls “I thought you told me you werewolf proofed this place.

Dolls was as confused as she was “I did, although the proofing was not 100% tested and completed… it was still experimental” he said.

Sniffing the air Waverly cringed “Urgh, I’m never getting that stench out of my nose” she muttered before looking to Dolls “Don’t even think about getting your gun out, it’s just Wynonna and Maya” she said before walking in with Dolls close behind.

Wynonna and Maya was on the couch, Waverly could not believe the carnage left behind and she began to wonder if Wynonna and Maya had a fight and things got out of hand, looking to the destroyed table Waverly then looked at the idiotic and grins on Wynonna and Maya who was still passed out.

Leaned against the nearest wall Waverly went to talk but instead made a loud noise that woke Maya and Wynonna from their sleep “Urgh… why’s this wall sticky” she asked.

Wynonna woke up first and she blushed “Uh… give us a minute baby girl” she said.

Maya and Wynonna went off upstairs, a few minutes later Wynonna came downstairs with a beaming grin “Hey baby girl… how’s my nieces?” she asked as she walked to her daughters “And hello my beautiful girls, mommy loves you very much” she said.

“Oh You’re nieces are fine, Nicole is watching them but why is this wall sticky?!” Waverly asked as she wiped her hands, Wynonna’s and Maya’s triplets squealed in laughter in their prams as they heard the whining of their aunt Waverly.

“Better being sticky than have a hole in it like the wall in there” Wynonna replied as she pointed into the other room, Waverly went to check it out and Wynonna laughed as she hugged each of her daughters “Oh and don’t sit on the couch!” she said “That’s sticky too” she said.

Waverly walked back in to the kitchen “Ok, what the hell happened?” she asked “Did you and Maya fight last night?” she asked.

Wynonna’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked at her sister “Oh, I say it was both… last night we let both our wolves out to play and things got… rough” she said.

Waverly shook her head “How?” she asked.

Wynonna stood up and she walked to her sister before whispering “Take my advice when you go as long as I did without sex, and when you give Nicole a good clawing across her wolf’s back… the primal sides of your wolves will be released” she said

Waverly looked at her sister as if she had grown a 2nd head “What does that mean?” she asked.

“Meaning you will fuck each other’s brains out in both forms, nonstop for 10 rounds” Wynonna said.

“10 rounds?” Waverly asked in shock.

Wynonna nodded her head “I can barely walk” she looked over her shoulder and grinned lovingly at Maya who walked into the kitchen after returning from getting dressed, walking to their daughters; Maya hugged and kissed the triplet’s foreheads before walking over to her wife and kissing her passionately.

Waverly gagged as she grabbed her jacket “You may want to talk to Dolls about werewolf proofing this place completely” she said before looking around “Where is he anyway?” she asked.

“He was heading into the living room, last time I saw him” Maya said looking confused.

Wynonna, Maya and Waverly walked into the living room where they found Dolls passed out on the couch, Waverly slapped a hand over her mouth as Wynonna and Maya giggled to themselves.

Dolls opened his eyes “Uh… why is this couch sticky?” he asked “and why does it smell” he asked, Wynonna and Maya burst into hysterics as Waverly rushed out of the homestead unable to stop herself from laughing.

Dolls returned home and showered repeatedly, Waverly returned to the cabin and Maya and Wynonna spent the remainder of the day spending time with their kids.

Both Wynonna and Maya were unable to forget the events last night and not wanting too… last night was the roughest sex both had ever experienced and they looked forward to the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Trouble arises when a werewolf comes and challenges Wynonna for Maya, Maya tries to head it off only to wind up on Wynonna's bad side, Waverly and Nicole are stuck in a rut and having difficulties in their marriage but after going without sex for so long... it heats to boiling point and Waverly and Nicole unleash their wolves on each other.


	11. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is challenged for Maya by an unknown werewolf woman who wants Maya for herself and Nicole and Waverly lose control with each other.

Wynonna was out for a walk across the Earp land, Maya was with the kids and Dolls back at the Homestead and Nicole and Waverly were back at the cabin with the twins though things between her and Nicole were strained as of late, they missed a their mating cycle due to the twins and Waverly was suffering from separation anxiety from the little ones.

Nicole of course was suffering from the missed mating cycle, every time Waverly and her were in the same room the stench was overwhelming and both Nicole and Waverly felt their wolves fighting to get out and savage one another but they remained in control though it came with a price; brutal arguments between Waverly and Nicole

Wynonna was walking across Earp land when she felt the stench of another werewolf in the vicinity, she spotted the woman in question who the cause of the werewolf stench and Wynonna walked over towards the wooden fence that separated her and the woman.

“Can I help you?” Wynonna asked.

The woman smirked “I’ve come to challenge you” she said as she leaned against the fence “A fight to the death for the alpha you are married to” she said.

Wynonna looked at the woman in shock “So… you want to try and kill me for Maya” she said.

“Yes… unless you would like to surrender her to me now and live” the woman offered.

“Go fuck yourself… Maya is mine” Wynonna growled “I’ll accept your challenge” she spat.

The woman smiled “Tomorrow night… at this spot” she said “The Alpha deserves a far better bride than you” she said before turning away but before she could walk away Maya’s hulking wolf leapt from the woods and growled at the woman threateningly.

Wynonna knew the kids were safe with Dolls, Maya would never have left them alone and she knew what Maya was doing, she was heading off this challenge but Wynonna wasn’t having it… this was her fight.

“Maya… stand down” Wynonna said softly.

Maya’s hulking wolf lowered it’s head and snarled at the woman who challenged Wynonna, she was not going to allow this woman to challenge her wife to a fight to the death and she certainly was not going to allow Wynonna to accept the challenge.

“MAYA EARP YOU WILL STAND DOWN!!!” Wynonna demanded with authority and soon Maya’s wolf whimpered and lowered itself onto its belly looking fully chastised.

Wynonna felt guilty for raising her voice at Maya, Maya was only trying to protect her but for Wynonna this was about her proving she deserved Maya, recently she heard people talking about her and wondering how long it will take before she screws up and hurts Maya and the kids.

Looking to the woman; Wynonna nodded her head “Tomorrow night… I’ll be here” she said.

The woman nodded and she walked past Maya’s hulking wolf form and with a seductive wink she walked away, Maya’s wolf walked to Wynonna’s side and what Wynonna saw in Maya’s wolf eyes broke her heart, fear… Maya was terrified of losing her.

Kneeling before the wolf Wynonna pressed her head against Maya’s wolf head and she ran her hands through Maya’s soft fur as she whispered “I love you so much Maya”

The wolf whimpered as a lone tear ran down it’s cheek and Wynonna smiled “The kids with Dolls?” she asked.

Maya’s wolf made a sign by nodding it’s head and Wynonna smiled as she pulled off her shirt and bra before shifting, soon the 2 wolves playfully rolled about in the mud, nipping at each other’s ears and rolling about making sounds of happiness before returning to the homestead.

Later that day Waverly and Nicole dropped the twins at the homestead and returned to the cabin, the arguments caused by the missed mating cycle were escalating fast and becoming more dangerous but with the kids in the cabin they could not vent their aggression so instead Waverly decided to drop the twins off at the homestead to spend time with their aunts.

Once through the door of the cabin Nicole instantly pinned Waverly against the wall and her lips was on Waverly’s, Waverly growled as she bit into Nicole’s lips hard and she slammed her fist against Nicole’s chest as her nails grew longer and sharper, she remembered Wynonna telling her about how one hard claw across Maya’s back wound up in the roughest sex of her life.

And that was without missing a mating cycle, Waverly was scared about what it would unleash if she did it but at the same time she was so horny and wet for Nicole that she didn’t care about her safety and soon she clawed Nicole’s back hard.

Nicole’s eyes went bright yellow and she shifted, the wolf form of Nicole threw Waverly through the wall of the cabin, Waverly’s wolf came charging back out and soon the roughest and violent sex Waverly ever had started in both Wolf and human forms, Waverly took Nicoles thick rod in every position as they fucked violently.

15 rounds of aggressive and violent werewolf sex in both human and wolf forms, 7 rounds in humans and the remaining 8 rounds were spent in werewolf forms as they clawed, bit and fucked like rabid animals, the howling of both mighty wolves echoed through the woods as Waverly’s wolf and Nicole’s wolf smashed through the walls of the cabin.

And they rolled through the woods, turning back to human form Waverly claws Nicole across the cheek only causing Nicole to fuck Waverly hard up against the nearest tree, Waverly screamed in pleasure as her back became red raw from her being fucked violently against the tree.

Turning back to wolf form the remainder of the night remained with Nicole and Waverly’s wolves attacking and fucking one another violently making Maya’s and Wynonna’s recent sex seem tame but of course after missing a mating cycle and weeks of constant arguments… there was always going to be a boiling point and for Waverly and Nicole… they reached it.

A few hours later, after the last round of violent sex in werewolf form Waverly and Nicole were passed out in the woods as Wynonna drove up and parked outside only to discover the destroyed cabin, sighing heavily Wynonna nodded her head “I should really get Dolls to work on improving the werewolf proofing” she said before following the path of destruction until she found Waverly and Nicole wrapped in each other’s arms covered in more bites and scratches than she had ever seen before.

Waverly and Nicole returned to the cabin after they woke up and found Wynonna had brought some fresh clothes, when they got to the cabin though they discovered the destruction and they both looked at one another with guilt in their eyes whilst Wynonna was smirking.

“Damn… 10 rounds really did a number on both of you and the cabin” Wynonna teased.

Waverly looked at her “The kids… where are they?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, their with Maya” Wynonna said.

“Oh thank god” Waverly whispered as she remembered she dropped the twins off last night “Also it was 15 rounds” she corrected Wynonna’s assumption.

“15!!!” Wynonna screamed as her eyes bugged out of their sockets “How?” she asked.

“We missed our mating cycle, one claw mark across my back from Waverly and we lost control” Nicole explained.

“Damn, we didn’t miss our mating cycle… but we still went 10 rounds” Wynonna pouted.

Waverly laughed “It’s not a competition Nonna” she teased.

Nicole smirked “Though we’ve left you in the dirt” she taunted.

Wynonna smirked “Don’t count on it… once this is challenge is over tomorrow, no sex for the next 2 cycles” she said before walking away.

Waverly and Nicole looked at one another before shaking their head “Nah… she won’t last” they agreed.

Waverly and Nicole were forced to move back into the Homestead until the cabin was repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna fights the werewolf whilst Maya helplessly watches whilst Nicole and Waverly look after the kids, the fight ends with one dead werewolf and Wynonna out of control.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight comes and things takes a worse turn

The time of the challenge had come, Wynonna was finishing getting dressed and Maya was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, Waverly and Nicole were going to take care of the triplets whilst Wynonna and Maya were out though Waverly was terrified of Wynonna getting hurt but Wynonna forced Waverly to promise her that no matter what that she would not come and interfere in the fight.

Wynonna also made Maya make that promise not that Maya had a choice, she knew interfering in the fight would lead to dire consequences, it was forbidden for any wolf to interfere in a challenge to become the Alpha’s mate and to interfere would bring the council of ancient wolves upon them.

The Council of ancient wolves were an old order made up from werewolves who were over 550 years old… the consequences were usually death in the most agonizing way, death by liquid silver being pumped into a werewolf’s body and the mate was forced to watch.

Maya and Wynonna left the homestead after hugging their daughters one last time and they walked out onto the field of Earp land and they walked towards the meeting spot for the challenge.

The woman was already waiting for her, standing on the field in a long black dress with her hands behind her back as she watched the sun set on the horizon, Wynonna slipped her jacket off and tossed it onto the wooden fence before she turned and looked into Maya’s eyes.

“Do not interfere” Wynonna said firmly.

“I promise” Maya whispered before leaning in and she planted a passionate kiss on Wynonna’s lips, Wynonna moaned as she wrapped her arms around Maya’s shoulders and held her close, deepening the kiss as Maya parted her lips allowing Wynonna’s tongue into her mouth.

The feeling of Wynonna’s tongue in her mouth made Maya moan softly as the kiss intensified, the kiss turned hotter and more aggressive as their eyes glowed yellow, Wynonna’s fingernails grew longer and soon she clawed Maya’s back hard leaving a bloody claw wound but not too deep.

Maya broke the kiss and hissed “Fuck” as she looked over her shoulders “Get this fight over with and then I can return the favor” she growled making Wynonna shiver.

Wynonna turned to the woman as Maya backed away, holding her now ripped jacket which was now folded up against her crotch to cover her erection, slowly Wynonna and the woman circled one another, both still in human form as they glared at one another, the woman looked at Maya and winked seductively.

Wynonna growled “She’s mine!” she felt her bones shifting as her eyes glowed.

The woman and Wynonna glared at one another, their bones snapping and shifted as their clothes began to tear, soon both woman launched themselves at each other with a roar and their clothes fell away as their hulking beasts took over and they collided, Maya could only watch as the beasts collided and rolled about on the ground.

Their front paws raising off the floor and violently clawing at one another, the sound of growling and snarling was followed by the sound of both Wynonna’s and the woman’s wolves tearing at each other, rolling about their razor-sharp teeth’s snapped at one another.

The howling echoed across the field and Waverly had to be restrained by Nicole from running to Wynonna’s rescue.

The wolves tumbled through the fence and they tumbled down the hill and into the woods, Maya followed closely as she possibly could, just because she was forbidden from interfering didn’t mean she couldn’t, if Wynonna could not beat this woman them Maya would kill the woman herself in defense of her wife.

Wynonna’s wolf managed to get the other hand, after what felt like hours of fighting between Wynonna and the woman; Wynonna finally wore the other wolf down, now on her side the woman’s wolf whimpered, it’s body badly wounded and covered in bites and scars which were slowly healing but not fast enough.

“Wynonna’s wolf stood over the wolf and it opened it’s jaw and took hold of the woman’s before twisting it hard, snapping the woman’s neck, Wynonna’s wolf howled to the moon to signal her victory over the woman but she did not return to normal, she remained in her wolf form.

Maya slowly edged her way closer to her wife, every nerve was firing and every instinct told her to run but she couldn’t, her love for her wife was so much stronger than the urge to run, Wynonna wouldn’t hurt her… right?

Wrong.

“Wynonna… it’s ok, you can change back now” Maya whispered as she moved closer to the wolf that stood before her, soon though the wolf turned and she sank her teeth into Maya’s shoulder and she threw Maya across the woods and into the tree.

Maya grunted as she hit the tree hard and hit the floor, groaning painfully she got to her feet and glared at the wolf before her “Hey… what the hell was that for?!” she demanded highly upset until she saw the beasts eyes glowing bright yellow and they were fixed on her, Maya paled “Oh boy… blood rage” she whispered before getting to her feet “Wynonna… baby… I need you to calm the fuck down!” Maya pleaded.

The beast snarled as it lowered itself and prepared to pounce at her prey.

“Baby… I’m warning you, you have to calm down or this is not going to end well” Maya pleaded harder clearly close to panicking.

The wolf growled and glared at Maya, Wynonna’s blood rage chose it’s mark and that was Maya, charging at Maya at full speed Wynonna’s wolf launched itself into the air.

Maya sighed heavily “Shit!” she growled before shifting into her own wolf form and they collided hard causing them to roll through the woods and slam against the tree, getting to their paws Wynonna Maya violently went at one another, clawing and biting viciously and Wynonna wasn’t holding back, she was genuinely trying to kill Maya.

Maya attacked just as violently but her plan was to simply wear Wynonna down so her blood rage would burn itself off but that could have taken hours and Maya didn’t have that kind of strength to hold herself back.

Rolling through the woods, the wolves growled and yelped as blows were landed as they claw each other violently, blood painted the trees with every claw that landed on each other.

Maya’s and Wynonna’s wolves viciously attacked one another, neither holding back as they fought uphill and rolled downhill, Wynonna was still going strong and so was Maya but the biggest problem was coming, Wynonna and Maya’s wolves were heading closer to the edge of the cliff.

Rolling closer to the edge they violently attacked each other until Maya saw where they were, they were rolling dangerously closer to the edge so Maya made a choice, she let Wynonna brutally tear into her, biting and clawing her violently until Maya barely had anything left.

Panting and wheezing heavily Maya shifted back to human, dangerously close to the edge Maya lay there badly bleeding from the wounds she sustained from Wynonna, she could have outlasted Wynonna in the fight but with them getting to the cliff edge Maya knew this would end one way if the fight continued and she didn’t want to kill the woman she loved.

So now she was trying a new way, a much better way.

Resting on her side Maya looked to Wynonna’s menacingly growling wolf that stalked closer to kill her, reaching out Maya begged for Wynonna to hear her but the wolf advanced more, looking over the edge Maya saw the lake beneath and she knew what she needed to do but before she decided… she needed to try harder.

Looking to Wynonna’s wolf again Maya reached out “Wynonna… please… stop!” she begged “You don’t want to do this!” but it appeared the wolf did want to do this, the blood rage came from blood from the woman Wynonna’s killed and now it’s sights were wet on Maya.

Looking over the edge Maya nodded her head “So be it” struggling to her feet Maya looked at Wynonna’s wolf with a tearful smile “I have and will always love you Wynonna” she whispered before closing her eyes and tilting backwards, unknown to her of course that her final goodbye snapped Wynonna out of her blood rage and Wynonna’s vision cleared.

Seeing what she had done shattered her heart but seeing Maya throw herself over the edge the cliff broke everything, shifting to human Wynonna let out an agonizing scream “NO!!!” she ran to the edge but when she looked, she saw no sign of Maya… nothing except the blackness of the river.

“MAYA!!!” Wynonna screamed in agony as she allowed her tears to fall freely, falling onto her side she allowed herself to fall unconscious.

Maya was gone… driven to her death by Wynonna.

Wynonna was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter
> 
> Next chapter: Wynonna is a broken mess thinking Maya's dead until Maya stumbles in through the front door, Wynonna begs forgiveness and Maya drags Wynonna into the woods for some rough angry sex


	13. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Wynonna have fun in the woods

Maya coughed violently as she crawled up the banking, groaning painfully as her wounds knitted back together and her broken arm snapped back into place, slowly she crawled towards the nearest tree and propped herself up against it before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, for now she needed to rest and hunt, she was in no condition to back home weak.

She hoped Wynonna was ok and the blood rage wore off with her supposed death and then she remembered Wynonna’s cries as she went over the edge, scoffing heavily Maya threw her hands up in exasperation “Typical… she had to snap back control as I throw myself over the edge” she grumbled.

In the meantime:

Wynonna was in tears in her bedroom, Waverly and Nicole tried to get her to come out but Wynonna would not budge, she told Waverly and Nicole to go away but instead Waverly and Nicole looked after the triplets to give Wynonna time to grieve.

It was a few hours later when the triplets were finally taken for a nap in their cribs and the twins were napping in their prams, Waverly and Nicole were exhausted taking care of their daughters and nieces.

Soon though the door flew open and Maya stumbled inside covered in dirt and mud, Waverly’s mouth dropped open but before she could say anything Wynonna came running down the stairs with tears flooding her eyes, without warning she lunged at Maya and wrapped her in a fierce hug.

Maya held her tight and smiled as Wynonna profusely apologized for what happened but Maya knew it wasn’t her fault, holding her tight Maya smiled as Wynonna planted kisses all over Maya’s face before taking her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom but Maya remained steadfast and with a shake of her head Maya smiled “No… I’m going to get showered, dressed, hug our daughters and tell them how much I love them” Maya said before walking towards the stairs before stopping and looking to Wynonna with a smirk “Then I’m going to take you out into the woods and I’m going to fuck your brains out” she promised.

Waverly covered her ears “Ewww… don’t put that image in my head” she whined.

Nicole smirked “Oh please babe… I’ve heard you say worse” she teased.

“Do you want to get laid again sometime in the future?” Waverly asked with her arms folded.

Nicole paled and she sat back down with a whine, Wynonna smirked “Whipped” she said.

Maya went to the bathroom and got washed, cleaning up the mud and dirt covering her body before finally she finished and got dressed, now in her jeans, shirt and boots she walked into the triplets bedroom with a smile as Wynonna followed her, Wynonna watched in awe as Maya picked up the first born triplet first and she planted a kiss on the little girls head “Mommy moves you very much” she whispered before placing the child back into the crib and she repeated it, doing the same to the middle and last born of the triplets before setting them back into the crib “Their so perfect” Maya whispered in awe.

Wynonna nodded her head “Yeah they are… still hurt like hell to push them out” she stated.

Maya grinned as she pulled Wynonna into her arms “Come on… they were totally worth it” she said.

Wynonna nodded proudly “Yeah… they were worth it” she said before looking into Maya’s eyes “But no more until this lot goes to college” she said as she motioned to the triplets.

“Think you can keep your hands off me for that long?” Maya challenged with a smirk, soon she pulled Wynonna into her arms and bit into her shoulder causing Wynonna to gasp out as she clawed into Maya’s shoulder “Mmm Maya… think we better get going otherwise we’ll never make it to the woods” she said.

“Good idea” Maya said and with that said they walked out of the bedroom as Maya gave Wynonna’s ass a hard slap causing Wynonna to giggle, Maya looked back at the triplets with a beaming smile “Sweet dreams… my angels, mommy loves you very much” and with that she closed the door to allow their daughters to continue to sleep.

Nicole and Waverly watched as Maya and Wynonna went into the woods together, Waverly and Nicole smiled “Happy ever after” Nicole said as she pulled Waverly against her side.

“Indeed, I am happy all that mess with the revenants is over now” Waverly said.

“Me too” Nicole replied before she pulled Waverly back into the homestead and they snuggled up onto the couch.

Wynonna grunted as her back roughly slammed against the nearest tree, naked with shreds of her clothes littering the ground and junks torn out of her jeans, Maya was the same because Wynonna gave as good as she got but she knew why Maya was being so rough with her, she was still pissed and Wynonna couldn’t blame her.

And nothing made them feel better than round after round of make up sex of epic proportions, lifting Wynonna up off the floor with Wynonna’s back still pressed against the tree, Wynonna wrapped her arms and legs around her Maya’s body and sank her werewolf teeth into Maya’s shoulders making Maya growl as she pressed the tip of her erect cock against Wynonna’s soaked pussy lips.

Feeling the tip of Maya’s cockhead against her opening Wynonna growled as she locked her jaw and kept her werewolf teeth latched on Maya’s shoulder, grunting as with a powerful thrust Maya drove herself hard and deep inside Wynonna’s greedy hole which was begging to be savagely fucked.

Maya was not one to keep her beautiful wife wanting and she was determined to make sure her wife got the pleasure she deserved, slowly Maya pulled back and thrusted hard back in, the tree cracking as the two powerful werewolves in human form fucked against it, clawing Maya’s back deep drew a low growl from Maya as she thrust her hips forward and made Wynonna howl in pleasure.

Glaring into Maya’s eyes Wynonna growled as she gripped Maya’s throat “Fuck me… fuck me now alpha!” she demanded.

“As you wish” Maya growled back bearing her sharp werewolf teeth with a growl and soon she began to piston her hip, her cock pumping hard inside Wynonna’s tightening pussy as Wynonna held on tight to her, clawing her back deep as she leaned her head to the side to give Maya access to her neck.

Soon Maya dove in and sank her werewolf teeth onto Wynonna’s neck causing Wynonna to howl in painful pleasure, her back slamming against the tree until it was red raw and Maya kept going, fiercely fucking Wynonna with pure savagery and Wynonna took it all with a scream of desire.

Their howls to the moon echoed across the lands of Purgatory to let any other werewolves out there that they were each other’s and each other’s alone, as Wynonna neared her climax her insides tightened up and she felt herself about to cum but instead… Maya stopped.

Wynonna looked stunned “Why… why did you… stop?” she asked panting and covered in sweat, claws and bites.

Maya smirked “I want you begging me to make you cum” she said.

Wynonna growled “I will never beg” she replied though she knew she was going too, if Maya kept doing this then her whole control will unravel and so will Maya’s, Maya kept going once Wynonna’s climax dwindled and Maya began pumping her hips, getting Wynonna closer to her climax each time only to stop and then repeat it.

Wynonna’s eyes were glowing bright yellow now as she glared at Maya with fury and lust as Maya continued to fuck her fiercely against the tree, finally Wynonna spilled over the edge of the climax and she howled to the full moon with Maya as they rode out their orgasms together, clinging to each other tight.

Wynonna and Maya soon returned after a few hours of fucking and Waverly greeted them with a robe each “Here put these on” she said before looking at them both “damn what the hell were you doing… you’ve been gone for hours” she said.

Turns out we didn’t need to miss 2 mating cycles to beat you and Nicole… we went 20 rounds all over the woods, now I am afraid to even shine a blacklight out there” Wynonna said with a smirk.

“Ew gross” Waverly whined “I think the barn would be a horror show” she commented “You 2 are insatiable”

Maya smirked “Not my fault my wife is a sexual goddess” she said.

Wynonna laughed “And not my fault my wife is a goddess that’s hung like an elephant”

Waverly covered her eyes “Ahhh please stop!!!” she cried dramatically as she turned and ran straight into the closed door “Shit” she grumbled as she stomped inside whilst rubbing her nose.

Wynonna and Maya spent the rest of the day with their daughters whilst Waverly and Nicole took their daughters to the park.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Next chapter: A werewolf with eyes on Maya drugs Wynonna and makes her suggestable driving Wynonna to commit her worst nightmare... breaking Maya's heart forcing Wynonna to run away, can Maya find her before she is too late?


	14. Broken Wynonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna lived in self-imposed exile after a mistake until Waverly comes and talks sense into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it's about time I finished this damn story, I am getting annoyed with myself now
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it and the next chapter will follow tomorrow.

Wynonna was working in a dusty old diner on a highway outside of the city, it had been 2 months since she left her life behind because of the incident where she woke up in bed with another woman and Maya walked in, she couldn’t even remember how it happened in the first place but what she did remember was that she had one glass of whiskey and everyone went dark.

Maya’s heartbroken face haunted Wynonna and no matter how many times she tried, she could not rid herself of the mental images of Maya’s face with tears in her eyes, Wynonna hated herself big time for breaking Maya’s heart so she did what she thought was best… she ran away from home without so much as a goodbye.

She kept her distance from booze and regularly attended AA meetings to try, it was weird of course because usually she could handle her whiskey but after one glass that night and she was out, next thing she knew was that she woke up in her bed with another woman.

Shaking her head Wynonna grabbed the plate and took it over to the table, placing the plate on the table Wynonna smiled politely and she walked back to the counter, the sound of the bell above the door rang out and Wynonna’s senses kicked into overdrive as she recognized the scent straight away.

Waverly.

Turning to face her sister Wynonna smiled and she nodded her head, Waverly returned the smile and she walked over to the table on the far end of the room and took up a seat on the corner booth, Wynonna looked to the counter “I’m going on my break” she said and the woman in charge nodded.

Joining Waverly at the corner booth Wynonna smiled as she sat down “Hey baby girl… how’s Haught Shaft doing?” she asked.

Waverly smirked in response “Good… but I know better, you are dying to know how Maya and the kids are” she said knowingly.

Wynonna smiled as she looked at her hands “How’s Maya and my baby’s?” she asked.

“Maya is… she barely eats, she barely sleeps and she hasn’t shifted in months since you left” Waverly replied “The kids are growing up fast but Nicole and I are taking care of them because Maya is a wreck”

Wynonna avoided eye contact “Maya and the kids are better off without me” she said.

“Bullshit” Waverly spat “Wynonna this is getting ridiculous” she said.

“I broke her heart Waves… I knew sooner or later I would make a mistake and guess what, I did” Wynonna said.

“Funny enough… Maya was talking about that after you left, she said something was off so she had Dolls run test on the whiskey glass you drunk from that night” Waverly said “And guess what?” she asked.

“What?” Wynonna asked.

“A powerful drug that makes werewolves highly suggestable, so Dolls, Nicole and I investigated and discovered that you were drinking with a woman that night, she drugged you and ordered you to hurt Maya” Waverly explained.

“But why?” Wynonna asked confused.

“Why do you think… Alpha’s produce strong offspring and she wanted Maya’s alpha seed to impregnate her” Waverly answered “Maya knows the truth, that’s why she is falling apart without you”

“And I’m falling apart without her Waves… I can’t live without her” Wynonna whispered, her voice breaking in heartache.

“Then get off you’re ass and come home before this gets too far” Waverly demanded “Maya is going to kill herself because she barely eats and sleeps anymore” she said,

Wynonna looked to the ring on her finger and she smiled as she nodded her head “Are you sure she wants me back?” she asked.

Waverly motioned for Wynonna to come closer and when Wynonna did she felt the sharp pain of Waverly slapping her over the back of the head “You stupid girl… go home to your wife and kids before I drag you back” she ordered.

“Damn baby girl” Wynonna teased with a smirk before walking out the door but not before flipping her boss off with her middle finger “Fuck you bitches… I’m gone” she said.

Waverly laughed and she followed Wynonna out of the diner, once out of sight Wynonna and Waverly shifted and ran back to the homestead, the cabin was fully repaired and werewolf proofed up much better this time and Waverly and Nicole were living there again with their daughters whilst looking after Wynonna’s and Maya’s triplets.

Maya was in no fit state to take care of them.

Waverly shifted back and she headed home for the night to Nicole, their daughters and nieces leaving Wynonna outside the homestead, Wynonna took a deep breath and she stepped inside the home and headed to the bedroom where Maya was, opening the door slowly Wynonna’s heart shattered into tiny pieces.

Maya lay on the bed broken, pale and thinner that she had ever seen her before, she looked as if she could barely stand anymore, slowly approaching the bed Wynonna got under the blanket and spooned Maya and soon they began to cry, Wynonna profusely apologizing for the pain she caused and Maya apologizing constantly for believing Wynonna would intentionally hurt her.

Wynonna and Maya’s daughters were returned home the following day and Wynonna took care of them, Maya was still in no fit shape to help because she was thin and pale and was weak from lack of feeding and sleeping, last night was the first time she slept in the 2 months since Wynonna left.

Days past and slowly Maya began to get stronger, she was slowly regaining her strength and she was shifting and going out hunting, her skin was no longer pale and had returned to normal and her silver hair regained its beautiful shine which Wynonna deeply missed.

Soon Maya was back to her full strength and she regained the mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Wynonna deeply missed, she wondered what happened to the werewolf that drugged her because she had ever intention of making the bitch pay for doing what she did.

It was a few months later though when Nicole and Waverly discovered the woman’s location and Wynonna went hunting leaving Maya with the kids, Maya was back to her regular self again and she was happy Wynonna was back too… she was still guilty for believing Wynonna was capable of hurting her deliberately and she knew Wynonna still was weighed down by the guilt.

The woman never saw Wynonna coming, bursting from the bushes Wynonna’s werewolf lunged at the woman and after a brief fight to the death Wynonna’s wolf walked away with it’s fur stained with blood, blood was spattered across the trees and bushes and the woman dead on the ground torn limb from limb.

Maya had just finished putting the kids down for their usual nap when Wynonna walked in with a pain smiled, she was still sore from the battle with the woman and she was covered in blood and scratches.

Instantly moving to Wynonna’s side Maya pulled Wynonna into her arms and looked worried and Wynonna smiled happy in being back in Maya’s arms.

It was going to take them both a while but they’ll get back to the way they were and Wynonna promised to never drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Finale: 6 years passed and on the triplets birthday Wynonna reveals a special surprise for Maya, Waverly walks in on Maya and Wynonna getting freaky traumatising her and Nicole decides she wants more kids.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter and the end to the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading

One day Waverly had been getting worried about Wynonna, they were supposed to meet for coffee so she decided to go and check out the homestead to see if Wynonna and Maya had not gotten fed up and killed each other, walking towards the homestead Waverly looked at the parked car belonging to Wynonna and she hummed in deep thought “Cars here but where is she?” she asked.

Soon the sound of crashing came from inside the homestead and Waverly broke into a sprint fearing Wynonna and Maya as well as her nieces were in danger, kicking the door open off its hinges Waverly stormed in only to scream and come dashing back out only to run headfirst into the wall and she knocked herself to the floor hard “Damn it… you are animals!!!” she cried.

On the table Wynonna was on her back with her pants torn off and Maya buried inside her, after Waverly ran out Wynonna was determined to get fucked and she had Maya continue as Waverly waited outside looking pale… how the kids upstairs didn’t wake up because of Wynonna and Maya was a freaking miracle.

After 2 hours Wynonna walked out with a spring in her step and a massive grin plastered onto her face, Waverly looked to her looking pale “Well now I am going to need therapy for the rest of my life” she grumbled.

Wynonna laughed “Come on… we’re going for coffee” she said.

Waverly needed it especially after the morning she had, first Nicole brought up the possibility of having more kids and now she walked in on Wynonna and Maya fucking like rabid animals, how was it possible for the triplets who were sleeping in their cots upstairs didn’t wake up from the sound of their mother Wynonna screaming was amazing, those kids would sleep through a hurricane.

The Coffee House:

Sitting at the table Waverly and Wynonna talked about the kids and their wives and how life was going, Wynonna was still feeling guilty about what had happened between her and Maya which was why they were constantly having sex, Wynonna wanted to show Maya she loved her utterly and completely and Maya wanted to make love to Wynonna constantly.

Wynonna put her cup down and focused on Waverly “So… what’s the problem?” she asked.

Waverly shrugged “Nicole brought up the possibility of having more kids… in the future” she revealed.

Wynonna’s mouth fell open “Oh wow… and what do you think?” she asks.

“I’m not against the idea… I’ve always wanted a big family” Waverly admitted.

“So what’s the problem?” Wynonna asked.

“I’m just worried about the twins and the thought of raising more kids is scary” Waverly answered.

Wynonna smiled “You’ll be fine, you’ll be a great mother” she assured her.

Waverly smiled “Thanks, what about you?” she asked “You want more pups?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of having more kids” Wynonna admitted “Right now though Maya and I need to get back to the way we were” she admitted.

Waverly nodded her head in agreement and soon coffee fell into an uncomfortable silence as Wynonna thought about how things used to be between her and Maya.

Years passed and things between Maya and Wynonna returned to normal but it took some counselling for them both of them to let things get back to how things were and Maya and Wynonna began to settle down and things were perfect again, they made love constantly and passionately almost every night.

It was the triplets 5 birthday and Wynonna and Maya had a party with close friends and family invited, Wynonna and Maya hugged their daughters and took many photos until finally Wynonna pulled her wife aside into the kitchen “I have something to tell you” she said.

Maya wrapped her wife in her arms “What’s wrong?” she asked getting worried.

Wynonna beamed “I’m pregnant” she revealed.

Maya stood there in shock for 5 minutes before finally she squealed and pulled her wife and kissed her with all the passion she had.

Wynonna was so glad she met Maya.

After the party was over and the announcement of the pregnancy to Waverly and Nicole, Nicole and Waverly returned to their cabin with the twins and once the twins were fast asleep they settled down to bed for the night.

When their anniversary arrived Waverly and Nicole still had not had that conversation about the prospects of having more kids, Nicole and Waverly had a romantic meal and the twins were being taken care off by Wynonna and Maya, the twins loved their aunts.

Waverly and Nicole returned to the cabin after their romantic meal and Waverly took Nicole’s hand into hers “I’m ready” she said.

Nicole looked at Waverly “Are you sure?” she asked knowing what Waverly meant.

Waverly smiled “I am… I want more kids” she said firmly.

That night Nicole and Waverly made love… all night long.

Life was good… for Wynonna and Waverly.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1.
> 
> Next chapter: Maya comes to rescue Waverly but winds up becoming vampire Wynonna's obsession, after being bitten Waverly gets Maya back to the homestead as the infection takes over.


End file.
